1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a multi-layered stacked memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products generally require compact sizes and high data processing capabilities. Thus, the operating speed and the integration degree of non-volatile memory devices used in the semiconductor products may need to be increased. In this regard, a multi-layered memory device including memory layers that are three dimensionally stacked has been considered.
However, since arranging circuits to support an operation of a multi-layered memory device may prove difficult, there may be a limit in increasing integration density.